rock for jeremy
by 0249227
Summary: there are 5 people on a mission to save orack and Jeremy an invasion is coming and they have to stop it and save eath


"Oh my god, what is that." a person said "I don't know dude what do you think?" the third human said, "I think it is an e.t" ok so the people that were looking at Jeremy like what is that and that was the same expression on his face. Then he said, "who are you and what do you want with me?" the humans just look at him and said, "we saw you on the edge of a cliff this rock fell out. You at the same time we tried to get the rock and you but we just missed the rock to save you" Thank you for saving me but I need that stone because that is what I use to not get detected by the enemy." not to be rude but who is the enemy?" the enemy is the king's brother on my planet and I am the price and the last orackien king blood." The people just stood there then one fainted the others helped him to a bed.

Later Jeremy was sitting on the side of the human's bed then they had a chat Jeremy found out that the human that fainted was jack and his friend's joe jake and Josh. Jack is the smallest of the group but he is not scared of death but does not like to be alone he has brown hair and Brown eyes. He loves to write but hates heights. He has no family anymore but he has friends that give him help and all he needs he is not the brains but is the most creative in the group. Joe has the mussels and is the one that carried jack to the bed. Joe only has a mother because his dad died just the day they found Jeremy so he is really sad and no one talks about his father to his face. Jake is the brains of the group and has made all of these cool toys that the others can play with like A remote-controlled Toyota and two swords that will be a gift for jack for his birthday. Josh is like a doctor because he has taken all of the supplies and medical gear he has 3 sisters and he can't stand any of them. He is the oldest in the group and household.

After a day jack had his 14th birthday the only thing he can remember is his birthday it is on the 13th of September. He got a gem from Jeremy, he got a card and money from Joe and Jake and Josh got him the two swords. He said that all of the things he got he will treasure.

The loud explosion came from outside and the group looked out of the window and saw that a plane came crashing down right down next to the base the group rushed out and saw another space ship that had another alien in it the guys saw her and freak out jack said to Josh get the medical kit then Jeremy did something that they did not know that he could do he got an animal and sucked the life out of it and poured the white glowing thing inside the girls mouth she then stood up and said hi to the j gang and hugged Jeremy and said "thank god you are all right."

Jeremy said that this is his very close friend Emma. She is the smartest orackien on orack. Then there was a call and jack answer and it was Jessica he said: "Um, hi why are you calling me?"I am calling because where are you. You were supposed to be here 5 minutes ago." Oh sorry, there was a problem and I was cut up by it … and where is it again?" beep beep "(sigh) she's gone so here were we supposed to be 5 minutes ago?" the fight." jacks face turn really scared and said "Is it my turn again?" yes." jack gulped

"I am not going in there!" well why not?" I know who is versing me and he fights to the death I do not what to be the next one in the hospital." well if you don't go in then you will stop getting money to buy food." Jack sighed and went up the stairs then someone shouted the police are here then everyone looked at jack then jack said that the police aren't going to arrest us. Then Jeremy shouted, " It is the king's brother! everyone prepare to fight!" Jack looked at the other guy he was going to fight and nodded and he did the same. The all around him explosions went off all around them. There were lasers going everywhere people screaming and shouting then one person said "run!" everyone just ran it was chaotic Jack thought that this was the end then he thought hey my swords he smiled and pulled them out and shouted "HEY you attack this place you get killed" all of the people just stopped all of the Aliens stopped as well they looked confused and not knowing what to do. Then they said "I am the commander of the king's army and I am looking for the price have you seen him?" then Jack said, "are you after him?" "no, I am part of the rebellion."

"So we have how many people here to help us?" jack said the Alain who attacked the fight centre his name is brock "there is about 200 of us here and another 200 on the frontear."


End file.
